


Mom and Dad

by Aceofstars16



Series: Hera Adoption AU [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Fluff, Other, SWR AU, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A little fluffy fic I wrote for the Hera adopting Ezra AU. Basically, Ezra is sick and Kanan ends up helping out in a way he didn't expect.





	Mom and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/171744955383/mom-and-dad)

Hera was worried, and Kanan didn’t blame her. A few days ago, Ezra had seemed perfectly fine, then he got a little cough, which really could’ve been due to the pollen in the air. But yesterday he had gotten worse, much worse. Hera had barely left his side the whole time even though Kanan had assured her that he would be okay. Fevers were a good sign, it meant the body was fighting the sickness. But even as he tried to assure Hera that it would be okay, Kanan couldn’t suppress the worry that was weighing on his chest. Ringing out a washcloth, he tried not to think about it as he made his way back to Ezra’s room.

Not much had changed since he had left. Hera was sitting by Ezra’s bed, a datapad in hand, though she kept casting worried glances at the bed so Kanan doubted she was actually getting any work done.

“How’s he doing?” Kanan asked as he handed her the washcloth, which she switched out for one that had grown far too warm on Ezra’s head.

“The same.” Hera brushed aside a strand of Ezra’s hair and shook her head. “There has to be something else we can do.”

“The medicine should help.”

“Yeah, expired medicine that might not even be good anymore. We should’ve gone for the Imperial shipment,” Hera muttered under her breath.

“Expired medicine still works.” Usually. Kanan didn’t voice that last bit. Glancing at Ezra again, he sighed. “Maybe we can-”

A muted whimper sounded from the bed and cut off Kanan’s words. Ezra’s eyes opened slightly. “Mom?”

“Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Hera reached up and flipped the cloth on his head so the cool side was pressing on his skin.

Ezra’s eyes focused on Hera for a moment, before glancing at Kanan. “Dad?”

Kanan froze, and Hera glanced at him, her expression unreadable. Ezra had been calling Hera mom for a while now, Kanan had gotten used to it, and it made sense. Ezra knew her well. He trusted her. She had saved him from living on the streets and, heck, she acted like a mom to him in so many ways. But Kanan was just…Kanan, he always had been, ever since he joined the crew.

“Dad?” Ezra spoke again, his voice croaking and weak.

“I…I’m here, Ezra,” Kanan said, crouching down next to the bed, he could feel Hera studying him, and he quickly glanced at her. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking, but her gaze flickered to Ezra then back to him and she smiled slightly before turning her attention back to Ezra.

“Is there anything you need? Some water? Soup?”

A shiver passed through Ezra again but she shook his head.

Hera sighed and opened her mouth to reply when her comm link beeped. She glanced at it and cursed under her breath. “I have a meeting with Fulcrum, I totally forgot.”

“Go. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

A moment of hesitation, then she leaned forward and kissed Ezra’s head. “I’ll be back soon, Ezra.”

A small whimper escaped Ezra, but Kanan rested a hand on his knee which seemed to calm him down. Looking at Hera, he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile as she hesitantly left the room.

“Dad?”

Kanan froze again, not sure if he was worthy of that title, even if it was just something Ezra’s sick brain was doing. For all Kanan knew, Ezra thought he was his real dad.

“Yeah kiddo?”

“I’m…I’m cold…”

“I can grab you another blanket if you want.”

A shake of the head.

“Okay…Maybe some soup will help, or…”

“Hug.”

“What?”

Ezra lifted the blankets a little, though it was clear from his shaking state that it was much harder than it should have been.

“I don’t know if…” Kanan started but trailed off as Ezra shivered again. Something broke inside of Kanan, remembering times when he had been on the streets, had felt so terrible and only wanted someone to be there, to help him keep warm.

Crawling under the covers, Kanan hesitantly put an arm over Ezra – who snuggled closer to him.

“Thanks, dad.”

“Yeah…yeah, of course…son.” Kanan was expecting the word to feel wrong, but to his surprise, he meant it. He never thought of kids as something he would want, heck, in the temple there wasn’t even that option. But now…with Ezra, Kanan realized that maybe kids weren’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
